


The Adventures of a Mutant Remilia

by Remy_Raven_Reyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Raven_Reyes/pseuds/Remy_Raven_Reyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ground is the dream, anything is possible. It’s a chance for redemption, to start a new.<br/>We were all pardoned of our crimes after all. But what if not all of us were? I’m Remilia Monroe, prisoner 217. And this is my story.</p><p>She is locked up for the death of several to give them a faster less painful way, because they were already dying. She is awaiting her death like she knows she deserves, when she is sent to earth. This is a story of tragedy, romance, and redemption.  Main characters are my OC, Octavia Blake her best friend and reason for living on earth. Clarke who like a nemesis and eventual friend and sister. And Remi's romantic interest and main enemy on the ground, Bellamy Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of a Mutant Remilia

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter introduces how she was born and dives into a bit of what she is. It tells of the connection between her and doctor Abigail as well as the beginning of her relationship with her father.

Hmm where should I begin… Well I guess I will start by saying. I’m not your average human. Some may even argue that I’m not human at all. Me? I don’t know anymore. My humanity has been in question for a long while. And I've always been called a freak of nature.

You see, my great grandparents weren't up on the Ark when the bombs exploded. They were on the ground. They managed to get to the Ark after one meager generation. My mother, was born on the Ark. She was a fairly normal woman. To be honest I don’t know much about her. But… when I was born… I was different. Instead of the beautiful black hair of my mom and brilliant blue eyes… I was born with violet, violet hair and violet eyes. And it was that moment that everyone knew I was different and not in a good way.

Due to my grandparents being exposed to radioactive toxins I was born a freak. If the doctors weren't screaming enough before I popped out they certainly were after. Thank god for Abby. She saved me, she didn't shone me or pass me off to another as I came out of my mother. How do I know you ask? Well I remember. It isn't normal for a child to remember their own birth I soon found out growing up. But I did, every horrid detail. I have a great memory, a side effect from the mutation I guess. I never forget anything no matter how small or insignificant.

I was born in the middle of the night. I was not due for another 3 weeks, but the doctors had no choice. They had to induce my mother that night. Her life was on the line, as I was taking her health and making her sick. I remember hearing my father Monroe bitch about me since the moment my ears had formed in the wound. Sad thing is, I’m not even exaggerating that much. Can’t say I blame him too much considering I was killing my mom.

Anyway the second I was out wasn't really about me. They really didn't notice me till later you see. Screams filled the operating room. My mother was flat lining as I came out. Abby was the main doctor,she is the best doctor in the history of the Ark after all. But even Abby couldn't save her. They got her heart going through the paddles but it only lasted a minute. I remember seeing Abby in full blown tears. She and my mom were best friends, and it killed her that she wasn't able to save her.

As the monitor flat lined one last time the nurse that was holding me unwrapped me from the blanket I was in to check me. And that's when they got a look at me. The nurse kind of just stood there in horror. I guess Abby assumed I was dying too as she rushed over and ripped me from the nurse. Only to see what she had saw. But Abby didn't care. She held me, she even… smiled at me. She cleared the room and showed me my mother. The one, and only time I got to see her face to face. She was gorgeous, even then, covered in blood… dead, she was gorgeous.

Abby cleaned me up. I was doing well for a premi. And then, she took me out to meet him, Monroe. I remember Abby was smiling but as we got closer I felt the gentle arms that carried me tense up. His face was that of worry. He wasn't happy to see me at all…I've helped deliver a few babies on the Ark. The fathers, they look so happy to see their children, and they can’t take their eyes off them. He barely even looked at me, purposely avoiding me.

He stood there silent waiting for Abby to speak, to explain how things went, but she didn't. All she could muster at the time was “I’m so very sorry Drake” Shock registered on his face but in 3 seconds jumped to pure rage. He tried to swing a fist at Abby but was restrained by his fellow guards before he got in a hit. Abby stumbled back trying to protect me who was still in her arms. She’s a bit shocked he tried that when she was still holding me. She gives him awhile to cool down. Taking me back inside. She looked over the papers searching for the name my mother had chosen. Remilia Vivi Monroe.

After awhile she decides to try again to introduce me to my father. But this time she has a nurse hold me so he won’t get mad again. But it didn't work. As soon as he saw that the nurse was carrying me he glared at her yelling. “Get that thing away from me! It killed my wife! Get it away!”

I had to stay in the infantry for 3 months before he would accept me and take care of me himself. The nurses that ended up taking care of me despised me as well. But not only because I was a freak with violet hair and eyes...Apparently I wasn't exactly healthy, a real bother to keep alive. My lungs and heart kept shutting down, they had to restart it several times. I remember that too. Every time it all went black in the crib, as my heart stopped. The longest one lasted for 3 minutes. They say when you die your life flashes before your eyes, before you meet your maker. Not having many memories I had nothing but my moms blood flash through on replay over and over. Not that I understood what it was at the time.

I remember a nurse in particular had asked me something peculiar when I awoke one time. Not that a baby could reply. She had asked what hell was like, figured I'd know since I was dead for 3 minutes. She laughed as she asked it. Assuming I was damned to go there already. I imagine she was right. I am destined for there, if /there/ exists. But I really do not know if it does to be honest. For all I saw every time I slipped under life... was nothing. It was all just black. There was nothing there.


End file.
